1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for rotating a horizontally disposed, cylindrical workpiece and more particularly to an apparatus which is used in a wire, rod or tube bending machine for rotating the same into position to facilitate the proper bending thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of wire, rod or tube bending machines have been previously provided. In the prior art machines, a cylindrical wire, rod or tube (workpiece) is held in place while bends are created therein. In many cases, it is necessary to rotate the workpiece during the bending operation so that a plurality of bends may be created in the workpiece with those bends being offset with respect to other bends. In other words, the bending machine may create a first bend in the workpiece with it then being necessary to rotate the workpiece about its longitudinal axis in a predetermined amount to enable subsequent bends to be created in the workpiece. One of the many problems associated with the prior art bending machines is that they do not provide a truly reliable and accurate means for rotating the cylindrical workpiece about its longitudinal axis in a precise manner. For example, after a first bend is formed in the workpiece, it may be necessary to rotate the workpiece about its longitudinal axis 13.degree. so that a second bend may be formed therein. If the workpiece is not held in its proper position during rotation thereof, the second or subsequent bends will not be accurately formed.
Although many previous devices have been provided for rotating the workpiece between the bends being formed therein, it is believed that none of the prior art devices accurately maintain the workpiece in position during the rotation thereof which causes errors to be incorporated therein. In other words, if it is desired to rotate the workpiece 13.degree., and some vertical or horizontal movement is imparted thereto during the rotation thereof, the subsequent bend or bends will not be accurately created in the workpiece.